what's love?
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom gets hurt at a crime scene, a conversation with Sara and some time alone leads him to a decission....


AN: Okay, this is an older story I wrote a while ago….I just found it back on my pc so I…just decided to upload it : ) I hope you like it : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**_AN2: Okay, I edited this fic... less mistakes I hope_**

* * *

****

what's love?

When the call had reached her she had felt as if she'd get a heart attack. She was still under shock when she entered the hospital. She met Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Sofia in the hallway.

"Hey…any news?" she asked concerned.

"Not yet."

She bit down on her bottom lip and sat down on one of the chairs. She swallowed hard and tried not to cry, but a few tears ran down her cheek.

Catherine took seat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey…he'll be alright.…I think it looked worse than it really was." Catherine told her and tried to calm her and herself down.

"What happened?" she asked with shaking voice.

"We had a warrant for a suspect's house. We entered and suddenly the guy shot at Grissom. It happened very fast…I only know that Brass shot at the suspect before anything worse could happen."

"Where is this guy?"

"He's almost fine…this is so unfair." Greg said angry.

Half an hour later a doctor went over to them.

Sara swallowed hard, afraid that the doc had bad news for them.

"Mr. Grissom will be fine again soon…he's already awake."

The weight on her shoulders disappeared.

Sofia jumped up. "May I see him?"

"He needs silence now…but he pleaded me to send a Sara Sidle in."

Catherine threw an asking look at Warrick who gave a shrug.

Sara jumped up. "That's me. Where's he?"

"The ICU…follow me please."

She followed the doc to the ICU.

She entered the room. Grissom lay on the bed. He was pale and looked weak. She felt how tears rose up in her eyes. He managed to smile.

"Hey." she said softly and dragged a chair next to his bed and sat down. "You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"This wasn't your fault." she said and felt how the tears ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry. Everything is ok."

She tried to calm down, but the shock was too deep to calm down now. He reached for hand and squeezed it softly. "Hey…don't cry. Please. Don't…I'm fine, really." He caressed her hand with his thumb.

She wiped the tears away with the back of her other hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said still with a shaking voice.

Grissom smiled softly.

They remained in silence for a while.

"Why…why did you plead the doctor to send me here?"

"I…I wanted you to know that I am fine…and I wanted to see you."

II wanted you to know that I am fineand I wanted to see you. 

She smiled softly and bite on her bottom lip. "Thank you."

"Do you know what was the last thing I saw before I lost conscience?"

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes…I thought…I …damned myself for never telling you what you mean to me."

Sara felt how her heart began to beat faster.

"You are the only person I really need."

"That you _need_?"

"I don't know how to say this better…I…I'm not good in talking about feelings."

"I know." she said and smiled.

"How?"

"You told me once that you have never ever told someone that you love her…and that you were never in love."

"I don't even know what love is."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm honest about this.…how should I know?…my parents never showed me what love is…I don't even know my father."

Sara swallowed hard. "Love is when you can't get someone out of your head…when she's the only one you think about. You're in love when your heart beats faster when she's in the same room with you and when you feel as if hundreds of butterflies fly around in your stomach when you catch her by looking at you. And it's love when you feel as if you can't live without her. And when she puts her arms around you and you feel that you want to rest in this position for the rest of your life…true love is…"

"…do you believe in true love?"

do you believe in true love? 

"I do."

"Why?…I mean finding someone who is really the right one for you is as improbable as cracking the jackpot."

"But it does happen…sometimes…when you're lucky."

"Are you in love with someone?"

Her heart almost jumped and she was afraid that he could hear how loud and fast it was beating. "Yes."

"This guy must be a really lucky man."

"Are you?" she swallowed hard, shocked that this sentence came out of her mouth, regretting what she had asked him.

Silence. He did not answer. What should she do now? Change the theme? Ask him again? Remain in silence? Brake the silence? _WHY DIDN'T HE ANSWER?_ she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the urge to run away, what was a really tempting option.

Still he said nothing.

She stood up. "I think I better go now."

"No, please stay." he pleaded.

"I…" she sighed and sat down again.

Again silence. _Why did he want me to stay when he's not opening his mouth_, she thought almost disappointed.

Ten minutes passed by without any comment by Grissom.

This was enough! Sara stood up.

"Please stay." he pleaded again.

"No…why should I?"

"I need you."

"When you want me to stay answer my question first."

"I'm only lucky when you are here with me."

"What do you feel when I am here with you?"

He did not answer.

"What do you feel when you catch me by looking at you?"

Again no answer.

She sighed. "Sorry Grissom, but I can't stand this…not today." She left the room.

-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks later Grissom was back at work. He hadn't seen Sara since the day she had asked him what he'd feel about her. He sat in his office and glanced at his watch. Her shift was about to begin in twenty minutes. She always came fifteen minutes earlier, to be sure that she wouldn't be to late.

He heard footsteps in the hallway. He saw her walking down the hallway. She glanced into his office, a smile flashed over her face when she spotted him. She entered.

"Hey…back at last?"

"Yeah, finally." he said grinning.

"How do you feel?"

"Still a little week…but I'm fine."

She nodded. "I tell you, your replacement was horrible."

"I thought you…"

"…I did…I just wanted you to know that we all missed you." she said grinning.

"I missed you too."

She looked down to the ground, she could not inhibit a bright smile. She wished he would not recognize how happy this little comment made her.

"I'm sorry that I weren't at the hospital to visit you." she said soft.

"I know why you…stayed away from me, and I can understand it."

"You do?"

"Yes…listen Sara I know I am a difficult person…and I know for you it must be a curse to be in love with me…but…give me one chance to make up what I did to you…I want to make up all this pain I caused. Please give me the chance to …love you." he said while he stood up and walked over to her.

She swallowed hard when his hands began to caress her upper arms. Then his right hand caressed her cheek and his thumb carefully touched her bottom lip. Her heart bet faster and faster. Thousands of butterflies must have been flying around in her stomach.

"Will you give me this one, _last_ chance?"

"Why last chance? I never said that I wouldn't give you more than one chance…"

"…I won't need more chances.", he said smiling. "So, will you?"

"You know that I love you…isn't that answer enough for you?"

You know that I love youisnt that answer enough for you? 

"I don't know how far your love goes…I don't know what exactly people have to do when they are in love…this is the first time for me that I am in love."

I dont know how far your love goesI dont know what exactly people have to do when they are in lovethis is the first time for me that I am in love. 

Sara took a deep breath. "You are in love?"

"I am."

"This must be a lucky woman."

"Are you?" he asked her grinning and put his one arm around her waist, his other hand remained where it was, on her cheek.

"Sure I am." she said grinning.

He dragged her closer to him and then kissed her softly. She twined her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest.

"I was so afraid to loose you. I was afraid that …"

"Hey…I'm alive…you'll never loose me." he whispered into her ear.

He looked at her with his blue eyes. He caressed her stomach. And grinned at her.

"What?" she threw an asking look at him.

"Crazy idea, but somehow understandable…", he smiled and then whispered into her ear. "…what do you think about having children, …with me?"

"Children?"

"Yes…you know I was so close to death…this opened my eyes. Now I know that I really have to change my life. I want a wife, children, a house out of town…I want a LIFE…a life with you."

"This is a little bit fast isn't it?"

"I thought about it for three weeks…I know that it is the right thing for me…you are the right one for me."

"I thought this would be as…"

"… 'it sometimes happens', remember who told me this?"

She smiled. "Well…are you aware of the fact that giving birth to children could make me a fat, depressed housewife?"

"I'll love you anyway."

"Do you?"

"Yes…I'd even love you if you'd be a small, fat, greedy, green troll."

"This is an disgusting imagination."

"But funny, …somehow." he said grinning.

"Now I know what my next Halloween outfit will be." she said laughing.

Suddenly Grissom became serious. He put his index finger on her lips to signalize her to be quiet. She threw an questioning look at him.

"Will you marry me Sara Sidle?" he asked with a pleading expression in his eyes.

"I will." she said and kissed him passionately.

* * *

THE END

okay, this was fluffy...and ...OOC ...well...I wrote the story long ago, so please don't stone me for mistakes...

reviews would make my day : )


End file.
